1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic powder coating method and a powder coating material.
2. Related Art
Recently, in a powder coating technology using a powder coating material, the discharge amount of a volatile organic compound (VOC) is reduced in a coating step, and the powder coating material which has not been attached to an object to be coated is collected after coating and is able to be reused, and thus, the powder coating technology has attracted attention from the viewpoint of the global environment. For this reason, various powder coating materials have been studied.